


The Demon Lord's Bodyguard

by Tangerine



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Comedy, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: Rictor accidentally ends up in Limbo; Shatterstar eventually finds him.





	The Demon Lord's Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ectocooler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/gifts).



> Current up to New Mutants: Dead Souls #2. Diverges midway through Dead Souls #3. 
> 
> Thanks to [Foxy Metal Messiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anankhe/pseuds/Foxy%20Metal%20Messiah) for the Spanish help.

By his estimation, Julio had been in Limbo for a little over three years, give or take a few months. The first weeks had been pretty fucking stressful, but through sheer brute force and some quick thinking, he'd carved out a decent space for himself, where nobody fucked with him or tried to murder him more than one or twice a week. He had no desire to rule over anything, but that wasn't how Limbo worked. 

Three fucking years. _Mierda_ , he thought, rubbing a finger at the base of his right horn. For the most part, it had been insanely boring. God forbid a fucking demon write an interesting book or invent television. They were lousy conversationalists, too. Way too many simpering _My Lords_ for his tastes. 

As if on cue, J'reth, his advisor, appeared at his elbow. "My Lord, we have reports of a Usurper." 

"How exciting," Julio replied, slouching further on his throne, dragging his nails over his forehead. The horns were so itchy, which probably meant he was facing another growth spurt. _Great_ , he thought, rolling his eyes, scratching harder, _that's exactly what I need_. It was already impossible to sleep with his overactive tail constantly waking him up, but these things on his head certainly didn't help matters. 

"A human, My Lord," J'reth added. 

Julio stopped picking at his horn and sat up. "What does this human look like?" he asked casually. 

"Like all humans do, My Lord?"

"Whatever. Sorry I asked," Julio replied, waving him away with a flick of his hand. He supposed he would see for himself soon enough. If it wasn't Star and whoever it was could get him out of here, they were welcome to his throne. If not, well, Julio wasn't going to let anyone take what was his without a fight. They wouldn't be the first to try, and so far, it hadn't turned out particularly well for any of them. 

~~

Over the next few weeks, he received a series of reports about the Usurper. The more he heard, the more he was convinced it was Shatterstar, but he tried to manage his expectations. It wasn't like he hadn't attempted to get out of Limbo on his own – he had three years of futility to show for his efforts – but even he could admit when he needed a rescue. And he _really_ needed a rescue. And a home-cooked meal with _vegetables_. And a good fuck and a cuddle with his boyfriend. In no particular order.

He just hoped Star could handle his current appearance. Inside, he still felt exactly the same, like nothing had changed, but outside, he looked like someone who had been in Limbo for a decade. J'reth remarked upon it often enough that Julio knew it wasn't a normal progression, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He wasn't particularly worried anyway. Star was pretty open-minded about shit. 

"The Usurper took down M'ximin with one blow of his sword, My Lord, " J'reth told him over dinner.

"Good," Julio replied, trying not to gag on the soup and all the floating gristle, "I hated that bastard."

"He was unpleasant," J'reth agreed. "If it pleases you, My Lord, I will find you something else to eat."

With a sigh of relief, Julio pushed his bowl away. "Just easy on the slimy shit, okay? You know I don't have the stomach for it."

J'reth bowed deeply. "I will try my best, My Lord."

~~

There were two assassination attempts over the span of three days, both dispatched quickly. J'reth was deeply apologetic for allowing anyone close enough to even try, but it at least broke up the monotony. Despite the fact it had never worked to deter anyone, he ordered both heads put on pikes and displayed prominently by the gates to the throne room. J'reth tipped his chin with a demure, "as My Lord wishes." 

He didn't actually, which was the problem, but as much as J'reth annoyed him, he'd been useful when it came to general knowledge of the rules. Julio wasn't entirely convinced J'reth wasn't the one orchestrating at least half of the attempts, if not all of them, but that was probably just part of the game. 

"Any more Usurper sightings?" Julio asked as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"He annihilated the Fr'nton Clan, My Lord," J'reth informed him with a derisive sniff. 

Julio sat up a bit straighter, banging one twisted horn on the back of his throne. He rubbed it idly, trying not to look too curious. He had a reputation of complete and utter disinterest to uphold. "All of them?"

"So they say, My Lord. The legends claim this human is nine feet tall with eyes of cold obsidian."

"What? Really?" 

"And he breathes fire, My Lord, out of three noses."

"Okay, I'm calling bullshit. Have you ever actually met a human besides me? Seriously, dude."

"I'm only repeating what I've heard, My Lord," J'reth replied blandly. 

Julio waved him away with an irritated flick of his hand. Three noses. What the fuck. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, of course, but unless Star had undergone a startling transformation, even more drastic than his own, Julio would just assume some wires had gotten crossed somewhere. 

That, or he'd have to get used to his new three-nosed boyfriend. 

~~

Finally, just when Julio was at the end of his patience, the Usurper arrived at the gates on the same day a small army was camped outside, making a lot of threatening noise and almost no progress beyond the courtyard, as if they honestly thought he gave that much of a fuck and had any desire to meet them out in the open. J'reth bowed out quickly, muttering apologies and leaving him to defend his throne alone. 

Julio rolled his eyes.

Whatever. It just meant he wouldn't let himself feel too bad when he inevitably destroyed a priceless artefact, even if J'reth ended up silently judging him for it. If he wanted this shit saved so bad, he'd stay. 

Listening to the commotion in the courtyard on the other side of the door, he sat up and tried to look imposing. He crossed his legs, uncrossed them, then repeated the same motion with his arms. He tried to ignore the itch in his horns then snuck in a quick, thorough scratch at the base of each one. His tail thumped impatiently against his leg, and he tucked it under his thigh. He didn't need distractions. 

Two bangs on the door, and then it swung open. Julio dug his fingers into the armrests, holding his breath, then exhaled sharply when Shatterstar marched into the room, dragging six demon heads behind him, three in each hand. He looked … not entirely unaffected by Limbo, but he definitely only had one nose, and he didn't look any taller than the last time Julio had seen him. Same blue eyes, too.

"Julio," Star said, walking up to him and taking a knee.

"Star," Julio replied then shook his head, making a face, "and yeah, no, don't do that. Get up."

"I've come to offer you my undying loyalty. My swords are your swords. My life is your life."

Julio snorted softly. "I kinda had my fingers crossed for a rescue. What's with all the heads?"

"Tokens of my esteem. I was told you would expect them alongside my pledge of unwavering fealty."

Julio shuddered, feeling his lunch rise in his throat. "Just get rid of them. They're _looking_ at me."

"As you wish," Star replied with great reluctance before standing up and disappearing out the throne room door. Julio watched him go with a fond smile, which quickly turned annoyed when Star appeared in the doorway again. "All of them, Julio? These are only the ones I could carry with two hands."

"There's only one head I want near me right now, and it's not any of those." 

Star grinned suddenly, his gaze warm and knowing, and Julio rolled his eyes. 

"I meant _your face_ , you pervert."

"I'm sure you did, Julio."

"Go," Julio said, laughing, waving his hand, and Star bowed deeply before finally fucking off. 

_Mierda, I missed him_ , Julio thought, exhaling for the first time in what felt like years and probably was. 

~~

While Star was disposing of the heads, Julio stood up and paced, wishing the throne room had a window or two to stare out of distractedly. He sighed, batting away his tail when it poked at him. With every step he took, his sharpened toenails clacked over the stone floor, his gait so obviously demonic. 

When he stopped and turned around, Star was standing there, staring at him with a shuttered expression, all traces of good humour gone. Julio endured his scrutiny for as long he could take it then took a step forward, reaching for him, his eyes fixed on Star's lips, entirely focussed on kissing him.

Star laid his fingers over Julio's mouth. "Not yet, Julio. Please know that I want to. Very much."

Julio sighed but accepted his words with a shrug. Star always had reasons for shit. Things were a little weird for a few heartbeats, but Julio wanted to talk to Star almost as much as he wanted to kiss him. 

"I'm surprised you recognized me," Julio said instead, rubbing at a horn with the pads of his fingers. 

"I would know you anywhere, Julio," Star replied, a betraying smile on his lips. Julio sighed at him again, still annoyed by the no kissing thing, but then Star ran a hand intimately over the length of one of his horns, and Julio exhaled sharply, startled by the bold motion. "Is your mind equally corrupted?"

"Funny story. You know that thing where I'm naturally resistant to random shit? It turns out that applies here, too. I'm still exactly the same, even if outside, you know, I look like this." He tried to sound cool, like he didn't give a shit, but he almost thought that he would have been better with the body changes if his mind had followed the same course. "I mean, it could be worse. I was warned you had three noses."

Star tsked. "Why would anyone need three noses? That's absurd."

"Can you breathe fire? Have your eyes even been described as obsidian?"

"Absolutely not," Star replied, scowling. "This just confirms what I suspected. You need me, Julio."

Julio smiled, conscious of the sharp prominence of his teeth and his tail, which had boldly wrapped around Star's right calf, guiding him closer. "Always have," he said softly, touching Star's hand, and Star pressed that same hand to his mouth, chastely kissing it. "I really have to get out of here, Star."

"I understand that, but in the meantime, I will be your bodyguard. Your security is pathetic."

"Take it up with J'reth," Julio said with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure he's passively trying to kill me."

Star's lips thinned into a line. "We'll see about that."

~~

Julio didn't have the heart to tell Shatterstar that he wasn't really taking any of this seriously, so neither should he, but that wasn't Star's style anyway. He lounged on his throne and chewed on a thumbnail, with Star standing watchful beside him. Star's uniform was a little worse for wear, but other than two bumps on his forehead and slightly sharper teeth, he looked pretty much unchanged by Limbo.

"How long have you been here?" Julio asked. 

Star glanced at him before turning his attention back on the door to the throne room, intensely serious. "Months. It took your team over a week to realize the other you was not who he claimed to be." Star looked over at him again, mouth crooked at the corner, just a little. "I realized immediately, of course."

"Of course," Julio replied with a smile. "I'm assuming some enterprising demon swapped places with me at some point during that whole clusterfuck of a mission? Probably when Illyana was being shady as fuck and teleporting us everywhere without ever explaining where the fuck we were going or why?"

"That's close enough to the truth," Star agreed, spine straight, eyes still fixed on the door. Julio appreciated his vigilance, but he mostly just wanted Star to squeeze in beside him, so he could play with the hair curling over his ears, or snuggle him, or something. "How long have you been here, Julio?"

"I don't know. Three years, I guess? Time passes weirdly here. It's felt like forever."

"Fekt," Star said, turning to stare, and Julio grinned widely. "This is no laughing matter, Julio."

"It's just so good to see you." 

Star's expression softened. "Did you think I wouldn't come?"

"Not for a second."

~~

"You cannot eat with your bodyguard, My Lord," J'reth told him as he wheeled the food into the dining hall, sparing Star a withering glance before settling his glare firmly back on Julio. Julio rolled his eyes. There were so many fucking rules; he couldn't be bothered to remember most of them. "It's unseemly."

"I'm also his consort," Star replied before Julio could come up with anything better than _your face is unseemly_ , which wasn't even remotely true, all things considered. He certainly hadn't kept J'reth around for his amazing personality or his ability to keep him alive. "The rites will be observed as required."

J'reth made a faint sound of disgust. "My Lord, I beg you to reconsider. This creature is hornless."

"My unique physiology combined with my regenerative abilities have kept the transformation at bay." 

J'reth looked at him imploringly, the _My Lord, it keeps speaking to me_ clearly written on his face. 

"Holy shit, I'm not asking _you_ to date him," Julio snapped, ignoring the fact his tail had wrapped itself around Star's calf again, the pointed tip stroking over his knee. There was no use fighting it. The thing had a mind of its own, and Star didn't seem bothered, shifting his leg closer to Julio. "Anything else?"

"I formally decline the invitation to witness the rites, My Lord."

"Yeah, okay." Julio waved him away, and J'reth bowed deeply, clearly relieved as he exited the dining room, leaving behind the abomination of a meal he expected Julio to eat. "Did I miss something?"

"A member of your court is typically required to watch the rites performed," Star explained, dipping his spoon into the stew then shovelling a heaping scoopful into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Horrified, Julio tried not to vomit, but it was a close thing. "In order to be formally recognized as your consort, we must fornicate enthusiastically. I have a vow I must say. Nothing too onerous or overly complicated."

"Fuck," Julio said, flushing, as Shatterstar peered down into his bowl and made a face. 

"Yes," Star agreed then poked the stew with his spoon. "This consistency is deeply unpleasant, Julio."

"Ugh, I know. Welcome to my life." 

~~

They spent the rest of the evening catching up. According to Star, the rites had to be conducted at midnight to count, which Julio had quickly made clear he didn't have to go through with, fuck J'reth.

"Julio, I am going to be perfectly honest," Star replied, his fingers stroking over Julio's tail, which was wrapped around his thigh now, tight and possessive. "I came here with no plan of getting you out. I heard where you were, and I left to a chorus of protests, and there is a slight chance we are both going to be stuck here for all of eternity. This place is very strange. I couldn't teleport to you, and I'm not sure I can teleport us out, even once we've reestablished our connection. But I did not want you to be alone."

"As if the X-Men are going to let us languish in Limbo for that long," Julio replied, in no way surprised by this news. If it was Star, he would have done the same thing, consequences be damned. "Since we're being honest, I'm not comfortable forcing you into any sort of blood-oath, life-long servitude to me." 

"Julio, I appreciate your consideration for my history, but they're just words. Limbo likes its rituals."

"You're telling me," Julio replied, refilling Star's goblet, then his own, with wine. The food in Limbo was total shit, but the wine was incredible. J'reth claimed it was made from the blood of those he had conquered, but Julio was pretty sure that had been a joke. "I still have no idea how I got to this point."

"I've always said, if you just applied yourself …"

"Yeah, thanks, Cable," Julio said quickly, cutting him off before he got started. 

Star smiled at him, reaching out to touch Julio's hair, which was down to his waist and weirdly silky. Twisting it around his fingers, Star leaned forward, tugging lightly to encourage him to do the same. Julio immediately took the opportunity to rub his thumb over one of the bumps on Star's forehead. 

"You're not entirely unaffected," Julio murmured. "I should have asked. How's your mind doing?"

"Mildly impacted, but I trust you not to take advantage of me in my altered state." Julio began to pull back – his tail, of course, refusing to budge – but Star put a hand on his face, stopping him. "I was joking, Julio. Morally, I am still as grey as ever, and my strong desire to fuck you is nothing new."

"You asshole," Julio said faintly, laughing despite himself. 

"I apologize. Perhaps my sense of humour is affected."

"No, it's always been this bad," Julio replied with a grin. Star took one of his hands and kissed it.

~~

Star knew way more about Limbo than Julio did, despite having been there for a fraction of the time. While Julio had basically just winged it until he got to a place where he thought he could wait safely for a rescue, Star had lived among the denizens of Limbo, strategically fighting his way to Julio's side. 

"When I heard there was an ill-tempered human in a seat of power here, I knew it had to be you," Star explained, his breath hitching every time Julio's tail stroked over his cock, through his uniform. They still had an hour to kill, and Star had made it clear, in order to have their relationship formally recognized, they were limited to hand kissing and chaste touching. Julio's pervert tail had other ideas, but Star claimed, as long as he didn't respond, it was acceptable. "You have a vast kingdom, Julio."

"I just wanted to be left alone. I mean, J'reth won't fuck off for some reason, but it's mostly worked."

"I'm glad you made a friend," Star replied faintly, shifting in his seat, thighs spread wide, quivering, his erection outlined perfectly by his white pants. He looked immensely fuckable, and Julio was pretty damn close to just saying fuck it and getting at least one of his wants crossed off his mental to-do list.

" _Lo siento_ , Star," Julio said, scratching at one of his horns, smiling. "This thing has a mind of its own." 

Star tipped his head back, exposing the line of his throat. "I can tell when you're being insincere, Julio."

Julio grinned widely. "I'm not going to deny it makes for a pretty picture. You have no idea how many times I've woken up from a great dream with this thing wrapped around my dick or half way up my ass. Doesn't really do anything useful, but as far as sex toys go, I have no complaints. It knows what I like."

"Change the subject," Star demanded with a groan. 

"I thought you said all this stuff was just words?"

"It is, but I didn't fight my way across Limbo for you to do this in half measures."

"My hero," Julio said but did as Star asked, telling him everything he could remember about the last three years. For the most part, it had been boring as hell, so he tried to make the interesting parts sound way more awesome than they'd actually been. Julio wasn't sure it did what Star wanted – Star had a history of getting aroused by his mutant powers and fighting skills – but it felt like time well spent.

~~

The throne room had a very large clock that chimed at noon and midnight, every day. Julio had tried to destroy it more than once, but each time, J'reth had protested mildly, citing millennia of history and importance. Star's head snapped up when it started squawking, cutting off Julio's story about he'd conquered this area in particular from a crotchety pair of demons, both inexplicably named Br'nty.

"That is hilarious and absurd," Star agreed. "Please either take me here or suggest a better location."

The table was closest, the bed the most logical, but Julio had been waiting for three years to defile his throne. Star, as always, was indifferent about where they fucked, as long as they did. With one hand linked with Star's fingers and his tail wrapped around Star's thigh, he led them out to the throne room.

"Is this okay?" Julio asked, just to be sure, but Star was already peeling off his uniform.

"Sit down," Star replied, then added with a slight smirk, "if your tail will let you."

It took a bit of effort, but he managed to get it to cooperate with a few urgent tugs. He began to undress as well, but Star shook his head and made him sit down instead. Julio tried to look regal, but after three years away from Star, he mostly just looked like a guy who hadn't been laid by his boyfriend for far too fucking long. During his darkest times in Limbo, it was the memory of Star's smile he had clung to. 

Star was smiling now. 

"I feel ridiculous," Julio admitted. 

"You look very impressive," Star assured him, standing naked before him, lean and hard. Julio wanted to put his hands on that gorgeous body, but Star remained just out of reach, breathing deeply, cock hard between his legs. The desire to drag his mouth over every inch of Star's flawless skin was almost overwhelming, and just when Julio thought he might have to beg for the honour, Star finally spoke.

"Body and soul, I am yours, Julio."

And then he stepped forward, into Julio's outstretched, waiting hands, settling onto his lap with his knees on either side of Julio's hips. Julio inhaled sharply, scenting him, fingers digging into his back, then pressed his face against his neck, scrapping him lightly with his teeth, as Star arched into him. 

In Spanish, voice thick with emotion, Star spoke again. 

" _Cuerpo y alma, soy tuyo, Julio_."

And then, in Cadre, rougher, rawer.

" _Kort od uemeur, jeg tor, Julio._ "

"I love you so much," Julio replied, lifting his hands into Star's hair, tilting his head downwards. "I love you so fucking much." He half kissed, half breathed his words over Star's lips, licking his tongue into Star's open and eager mouth. "Thank you for coming. Thank you for following me. You're amazing."

Star smiled against him. "Thank you. I love you, too, but we're not done yet, Julio."

"Fucking Limbo and its rituals," Julio groaned, annoyed on principle, but then he remembered the word _fornicate_ and decided just to roll with it, like he had for three years. It hadn't steered him wrong yet. 

~~

The second half of the rites involved Star, naked in his lap, slowly peeling Julio out of clothes, kissing over each swath of naked skin as it was revealed. Julio's tail flailed helplessly, banging into everything within reach, and Julio tried not to slice Star to ribbons, conscious of how sharp he was, but it was hard.

It had just been so fucking _long_. 

"I have a healing factor for a reason, Julio," Star told him, dropping his tunic to the floor. Julio opened his mouth to protest that the reason was definitely not this, but then Star froze suddenly. Julio forced his eyes open to find Star scowling, running a hand over Julio's belly. "What happened to your body hair?"

"It all fell out. I have no idea why. Are you ... not into that? You're fine with the ridiculous horns." 

"I was just surprised. I will get used to it," Star promised him. "And your horns are majestic."

"I look like an antelope," Julio said flatly. 

"Majestic," Star repeated, then slipped his hands into Julio's pants – which were really closer to shorts, a concession made between him and J'reth, who felt any leg coverings were a sign of weakness – and pushed them down his thighs. Julio kicked them free of his ankles then turned his attention back to Star, sliding his hands over his overheated skin. He pushed up for another kiss, claiming Star's mouth.

Imagining doing this in front of an audience made him feel weird, so he tried not to.

But he was confident he would have, if Star had insisted on it. 

Maybe his mind had been corrupted after all.

"Fekt," Star said suddenly, squirming on Julio's lap, and Julio pulled himself out of his daze. Star's eyes were wide and startled, and Julio recognized the expression immediately. It was the same one he imagined he wore when his tail took it upon itself to corkscrew deep into his ass. Julio watched his face carefully, to make sure he was okay with it, but Star very clearly was. "Excellent use of the lamp oil."

Julio shrugged, curling his hand around Star's straining cock. "It's considerate. What can I say?"

"It's very kind," Star agreed, gasping sharply, back arching. "I would like your penis in me now."

"In a second," Julio replied, stroking his dick with a firm hand, his fingers already slick with pre-come and gaze fixed on where Julio's tail entered Star's gorgeous body, "once you're good and open for me."

Star groaned but leaned back, balanced on Julio's knees, thighs spread wide, and let the tail do the work, twisting into him. Once the tail was satisfied, it pulled out, and Julio took Star's hips in his hands and tilted them, bringing him down on his cock in one slippery, easy motion, sliding in deep to the hilt.

"Fuck," Julio groaned, moving a hand back to Star's hard dick, stroking him as Star worked furiously on his lap, belly flat and tense, hips like a piston as he snapped towards orgasm. It had been years since Julio had felt anybody else's hands on his body, so when Star leaned forward and grabbed his horns, licking into his open mouth, screwing down onto his cock, Julio came almost embarrassingly fast.

He would have felt bad, except Star immediately followed, shuddering, warmth slicking over Julio's belly. Star collapsed against him, breathing hard and wet over his neck, his head pressed to Julio's cheek, eyes closed. Julio hadn't done much besides defend his throne for three years, but Star had taken down every major threat against Julio single-handedly, and he was clearly exhausted. Julio took pity on him and lifted him up, carrying into his bedroom and carefully putting him on his obscenely large bed.

"You do know what to do," Star murmured with a dozy smile, eyes blinking open, and Julio snorted.

"Don't get your hopes up. I just didn't think you could walk." 

Star hummed, eyes closing again. Julio laid down beside him, careful of his horns, and smiled.

~~

Julio slept pretty badly, which was nothing new, but it wasn't because he was uncomfortable. He kept waking up, hyper-aware that Star was there with him, in bed, skin against skin. The first two times he woke, Star remained deep in his slumber, but the third time, when he opened his eyes, Star stared back.

In the dark, with Star's hand around his cock and Julio's tail buried deep in his own ass, they kissed for ages, getting used to each other again, lazy with sleep and pleasure. When Star finally pushed into him, leaning over him with Julio's legs wrapped around his waist, Julio felt tears well up in his eyes and slip down his cheeks. Star kissed them away gently. It'd been a rough few years, and it wasn't like Julio hadn't cried all over him in a bunch of other dimensions, too. It was practically a tradition at this point. 

"Thank you for waiting for me," Star said softly, brushing his fingers over Julio's face as he slowly fucked into him, every nerve in Julio's body electric. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I had faith in you."

"I knew you were coming," Julio murmured, sliding his hand over the curve of Star's ass, guiding him deeper. The other stayed over the steady beat of his heart, fingers splayed, his tail curved possessively around Star's thigh. "It was just boring without you. Too much time to think. You know how I get."

"I do," Star agreed, kissing his mouth as he surged forward, Julio almost shaking beneath him. 

The fourth time, in an early morning daze, they made love again, messy and laughing and exhausted, but Julio felt almost drunk on the feeling of having Star back with him. They rubbed off against each other like teenagers, legs tangled up, bellies slick with sweat and come. Julio's tail curled helpfully around their cocks, keeping them together, which freed up their hands to clutch, and tease, and caress.

Having five limbs definitely had its perks. 

"I need one for myself," Star mumbled after, Julio's tail drawing spirals down the line of his spine.

Julio patted the small of Star's back, fingers catching on the bump there. "Feels like you're working on your own."

"Shamefully tiny," Star scoffed, warm against Julio's shoulder, "as every demon loves to remind me."

"It's not the size that matters," Julio assured him with a laugh as Star bit him, lightly, on his collar bone. 

~~

The fifth time Julio opened his eyes, he was alone in bed, naked and curled up, tail tucked under his left armpit. He sat up with a yawn, blinking at the sight of Star and J'reth leaning over his desk, whispering to each other. J'reth looked over when he rose, sighing deeply before presenting his clothing for the day.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? Are you two best friends now?"

"The Prince Consort agrees we need a moat, My Lord," J'reth said as he dressed him, Julio pointedly ignoring the bemused look on Star's face. Despite all the arguing about it, Julio had stopped fighting J'reth's inane rules years ago. They were all part of the game, and it passed the time, if nothing else. 

Julio glanced at Star, who shrugged. "It would make practical sense, Julio."

"Okay, fine, we're getting a moat," Julio told them both, weirdly pleased when Star held out his hand, allowing Julio's tail to wrap snugly around his wrist. Star looked rested and well fucked, loose and relaxed, and Julio made mental plans to get him back into his bed as soon as possible. "I'll even help."

"My Lord, that would be wildly inappropriate. The Prince Consort and I will do it."

"You don't have to," Julio said, switching to Cadre. "He's just really invested in my success as a Demon Lord. I saved him from a horde of skitter-beasts when I first arrived here, and now he just won't leave."

Star smiled, seeing right through him. "It's fine, Julio. I will be glad to. Your realm may be large, but your court is not. It is a waste to be surrounded by so much fire and lava and not use any of it to your advantage. J'reth informs me there are semi-weekly attempts on your life. That is highly unacceptable."

Julio sighed deeply, but when a few hours later, he found himself sitting in the doorway to the throne room, watching Star build a moat with the only demon in Limbo not actively trying to kill him – passively, sure, rules of Limbo and all that, but J'reth could have murdered him a thousand times in his sleep and hadn't – Julio felt better about his life. This wasn't forever, but for the time being, it would do.

Because Star was here now and that was never a bad thing. 

From across the courtyard, Star smiled at him, and Julio grinned back, tail waving over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically a "What if ... Rictor wasn't actually in that airplane at the end of New Mutants: Dead Souls #3, because he was already trapped in Limbo!" plot bunny that spiraled wildly out of control due to some well-timed encouragement. You know, how these things sometimes go. 
> 
> It's also possible I just think Rictor would look really good with antelope horns and needed an excuse. This [type of antelope](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Impala) in particular.


End file.
